Words That Start With S
by Orange Pens and Messy Hands
Summary: She was stunning. Smart, sexy, sinful. Probably a bunch of words that didn't start with 's' too. Where Percy has a crush. And Annabeth does too. But they realize it at different times.


**I'm alive still, in case you were wondering:) Something I made real quick, hopefully you like it, not much to say for this AN, so as always, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Words w/out AN: 1144**

 **Pairing(s): Percabeth**

 **I am not Rick, so I own nothing.**

Words That Start With S

* * *

She was stunning. Smart, sexy, _sinful._ Probably a bunch of words that didn't start with 's' too. She was popular, cool, fun, likable. She was all you could want and more. From her princess, blonde curls, to her striking, grey eyes. Her physical looks weren't even the best part. Sure they were still pretty good, but the way she composed herself was better. She was confident, collected, suave. Her composure was the best it could be, _she_ was the best there could be. She had all the friends she could ever want and have any guy wrapped around her finger, listening to her every word.

But she didn't.

She studied instead. Kept a tight group of friends she could trust and rely on. She downplayed her beauty, too. Putting her hair into a messy ponytail, putting little to no makeup on. Her natural tan making her glow in the sunlight. She was still gorgeous, but now there was a natural sense to it. She was on the school's track team. Setting records and receiving trophies. Getting the highest grades possible. She was living the dream. She was Annabeth Chase, high school student extraordinaire.

Or so everyone thought.

In reality she was sad, lonely, stressed. Sure she had her friends, but she wanted some _family_. Someone she could hang out with everyday. Someone she could _relax_ with everyday. Her friends were great and all, always willing to talk, always trying to help. But Annabeth realized that they all had someone else that was their _best_ friend. Yeah, they were all each other's close friends. But they all had their own best friend.

And that was what Percy was for.

He figured he was alright. He wasn't that smart or athletic, although he was pretty good at swimming. He wasn't very popular or lame. He was average, _mediocre_. It didn't really affect him much though. He was happy, kind, generous, loving. He genuinely cared about people. He was Percy Jackson.

And that's all Annabeth _needed_.

They were neighbours, acquaintances. They waved at each other, sent small smiles, held polite small talk. They did small favours for the other, like dog sit or spare some milk when the other needed it. They gave each other rides to school, or anywhere else they needed, really. They've known each other for years, but they've only _known_ each other for a few months.

And that's all Percy needed to fall deeper and deeper in love.

They were friends. They hung out. It was cool. Percy thought so anyway, he really hoped Annabeth thought so. She'd been so busy building walls. Mental fortifications, that she wasn't prepared for what would happen if someone tore them down so fast. She should've been prepared, since a friendship with Percy was like a wrecking ball. A good wrecking ball though. He tore down her walls with kindness and compassion. She opened herself up to him. She was happy. He was happy.

 _They_ were happy.

And that's all Percy needed. He was happy hanging out with her. Sure, every time he was around her, his stomach did jumps, his brain turned to mush and his emotions were crushing him harder than being at the bottom of the ocean. But he was _fine._ As long as she was happy, he was.

They were best friends.

She trusted him and Percy _really_ couldn't believe his luck. He'd managed to take _the_ Annabeth Chase, and make her, his best friend. And things were great.

Except they weren't.

Annabeth wasn't satisfied. Sure she was grateful for Percy, he was her best friend, but she wanted more. She _needed_ more.

She needed _him_.

So she was in love with her best friend. It took her a while to realize, but once she did, it hit her like a bullet. Now whenever she looked at him, she didn't see her innocent best friend, she saw the object of her desire. Okay, that might be a bit creepy, but who cares? She was young and love.

Percy almost let his secret slip.

That would've been bad. Annabeth probably would hated him for being in love with her and then their friendship would've ended. And Percy can't have that, can he? It wasn't even his fault too. Well, it _was_ technically his fault. But let's not hash that argument up again. He was talking with Grover, his friend from kindergarten, about how he should man up and talk to his crush, Juniper, and Annabeth almost heard them.

"Oh, yeah. Nice one, Percy. Because _I'm_ the one who needs to man up and talk about my crush. While _you_ can't even speak proper sentences when you're around Annabeth. If anything, you should come clean and tell her, then I'll do it." Grover had said.

"We both know why I can't ask her out, I could ruin our friendship if I say I have a crush on Ann-"

"Who do you have a crush on, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth interrupted.

"Um, no one, gotta go, bye!" In a panic, Percy hugged Annabeth, tried to shake her hand, ended up shaking her elbow, and scurried off to his next class.

"That was weird." Annabeth said

"You have no idea." Grover replied,

Annabeth was tired of waiting.

She was tired of waiting for Percy to ask her out, or make a move or anything. If she wanted something done right, she was going to have to do it herself. Sure, it seemed like a good plan, talk to him, force him into a corner and have him either admit he has feelings for her, which would be ideal, or have him admit he has _no_ feelings for her. Which would be less than ideal. But now that she was actually in front of Percy. His sea green eyes boring into her's. You could understand why she was a bit tongue tied.

So Annabeth went with her gut.

Which, isn't always the best idea. Since it's risky, impulsive, has no forethought. It's something that Percy would usually do. Annabeth liked to rely on her brain, her intelligence, not some gut feeling. But she went with it anyway, tossing all logic out the window too, and kissed him.

And it was great.

Better than anything she could've imagined, and let me tell you, she's imagined some pretty good makeout sessions. It was amazing. Not only because he was kissing her back, but the intensity, the passion he was giving her, without even using any words, was overloading her senses. Or maybe it was just the built up hormones.

Percy was in heaven.

Actually, he was in Annabeth's bedroom, and they were home alone. Same difference, though. They've been happily dating for a month now and everything was great. He was in love, she loved him back.

She was stunning. Smart, sexy, _sinful._ She was Percy's girlfriend.

She was Annabeth Chase.


End file.
